The intraocular lens injection system currently being sold and marketed by STAAR Surgical Company of California has gain widespread acceptance in the field of intraocular lens replacement. The current system utilizes an injector made of titanium so that the unit can be autoclaved and reused numerous times. The components of the titanium injector are machined from bar stock to a high degree of accuracy according to current specifications, and then the components are assembled into the final injector unit. The cost of the materials, and labor costs involve with machining and assembly are substantial providing an incentive to seek less expensive alternatives. Further, the steps of cleaning and autoclaving the injector unit between operations is a time burden and nuisance to busy surgeon practitioners having back-to-back operation schedules. In addition, the injector must be properly autoclaved to ensure complete cleaning and sterilization to prevent spread of diseases causing eye infections or other infectious diseases, prevent transmission of body fluid and prevent resulting liability problems to surgeon practitioners. These any other considerations have led to the development of the present invention.